someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Metroid Prime: The Whizzer
Happiness, so rewarding, fear, so punishing.. I got punished. This day, I got punished. Here's the deal, I was busy playing Metroid Prime, the first one, I was enjoying it just as much as ever, shooting enemies, scanning, solving puzzles, the usual stuff. It was just a regular day. Although it was very cloudy outside, very dark. And all of the sudden, lightning and then, Darkness. The power was out. My save files best not be corrupted.. I said as I searched for my phone for light, I found it under my bed. The hours passed and eventually the power came back. Great, back to the game. I went back and sat at the TV and started up the gamecube. The game looked alright, other than a few graphical glitches here and there. God damnit, why didn't the weather forecast forsee this.. Spontaneous lightning. Bah! I was back to solving puzzles all the same, although sometimes, I thought I saw something whizz past the side of my view, I just assumed it to be another glitch. I had reached Phendrana Drifts and went to the Phendrana Shoreline. I thought I saw something move again, out of place. Although it move too fast to be seen properly. Okay... This is getting odd. I stated to myself. I went to the nearby save station and saved the game. A few glitched letters in the text, nothing major. The game seems to work fine other than those glitches I went to sleep once I saved the game. This day, I had to go to school, which took it's time, but once I came back home, I went back on the game. This time, there were different glitches, but the whizzing figure was the same, oddly. Phendrana was.. Oddly quiet. No music, no flying mobs with their klicking sounds, no sounds. I reached Reserch Lab Aether in the end, it was very quiet and more dim lit than usually, the contents of the containers in the area very glitched. When I reached the area where you first fight the Metroid. The container was equally glitched, blocking the view of the metroid. When the container bursted it wasn't a metroid, it was one of those whizzing figures, I didn't see too clearly, but it looked green/yellow. The area suddenly became more glitched than before, still able to see where to go though. As more and more containers bursted the glitches became worse and more expanded and more and more objects seemed to whizz at the edge of my view. When I reached the area where you get the thermal visor, it was so glitched I could barely see what was going on. As I solved the puzzle and got the visor the ligthing got pitch black. I heard as more containers broke, this time I assumed the ones on the walls. As I turned on the thermal visor I was shocked at what I saw. Reptilian creatures running all over the place, humanoid looking aswell, crawling on the walls, clinging to objects, standing on two legs, running around, all of them were very fast. All the colours were those which the visor allowed. I didn't see any of those.. Things.. Faces. Then I heard something behind me, I turned around and looked, and I saw one of those beings stare me right in the eyes. It's face was unclear due to the thermal visor's vision, but it definently looked like that of a reptillian. It hit me with it's tail and I flew right into the wall, first person all the time, I saw the arm cannon point up and I started to aim and shoot at the monsters. In vain, they dodged the shots easily and they rushed up at me and smashed right into my face. Samus screamed, game over screen, but this time it was different, the visor was broken, and you could see her face, white, eyes closed, dead. Now we're here.. Where I'm writing this.. I will try to defeat them, I will defeat the horrors, I will face them like they faced me, like I feared them, they will fear me. Beware of thunder. Category:Video Games Category:Creepypasta Category:Metroid Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Game Category:Original Story